Duas Partidas Dois Retornos
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: Enquanto alguns tentam partir, alguns só desejam retornar. tezufuji & GP YAOI


Muito além da hora normal de alguém comum voltar do trabalho, lá estava Tezuka abrindo a porta do elevador, acompanhado tão somente de sua volumosa pasta, que apesar de ser de couro legítimo, já se encontrava bastante gasta pelo tempo, mesmo com os cuidados que procurava manter no uso dos seus objetos pessoais.

Sem muito ânimo, Tezuka apertou o botão que o levaria até a cobertura do prédio enquanto tirava, ali mesmo, o sobretudo preto pesado e um tanto úmido pela chuvinha de outono insistente que caía lá fora, deixando a mostra o terno preto bem cortado que estava usando e a gravata vermelha, escolhida pelo companheiro, combinando de maneira elegante com a camisa preta que usava por baixo do paletó. Aquela roupa extremamente formal se devia à posição de diretor geral da empresa em que trabalhava, cargo este que lhe custara muitas horas de extrema dedicação e trabalho duro que três longos anos depois começaram a dar frutos. E a colheita do antigo capitão da Seigaku rendia além de muito dinheiro e status, também horas intermináveis de trabalho somadas com responsabilidades tão sérias que levariam qualquer pessoa comum a correr chorando pro colo da mãe ou do psicólogo mais próximo.

Mas Tezuka não era uma pessoa comum e não tinha sequer lembranças de um dia ter corrido chorando pro colo de sua mãe, por isso ele apenas se dedicava unicamente a cumprir suas tarefas com toda a eficiência que podia e sem nunca discutir, faltar ou arrumar qualquer tipo de desculpa pra deixar de trabalhar, ao mesmo tempo que exigia um comportamento igualmente profissional de todos os seus subordinados. Dessa forma, com o passar dos anos, sua equipe alcançara uma produtividade recorde que lhe rendeu mais status, mais dinheiro e... mais responsabilidades.

Tirando o detalhe da gorda conta bancária, sempre capaz de tornar os homens mais atraentes, nenhuma outra mudança drástica poderia ser detectada por olhos menos detalhistas entre aquele Tezuka da época do clube de tênis e este. Talvez um corte de cabelo ainda mais sério e a armação de óculos cara acentuassem a já conhecida cara de poucos amigos, mas em geral os anos haviam sido generosos com ele, apesar do trabalho não ter lhe dado muito tempo para cuidar de forma apropriada da própria saúde se alimentando bem ou mesmo praticando exercícios.

- Ah? – Tezuka se surpreendeu quando se deu conta que o elevador já estava a algum tempo parado no seu andar e se perguntou se tinha chegado ao ponto de dormir em pé sem se dar conta, enquanto se arrastava pra fora dali, procurando as chaves na pasta. – muito tarde pra tocar a campainha. – falou consigo mesmo enquanto via que já passava de meia-noite no seu relógio de pulso.

Abriu a porta procurando fazer o menor barulho possível e colocou a pasta e o sobretudo em cima da mesa, ao mesmo tempo que afrouxava a gravata e tirava o paletó, andando de meias até o quarto onde esperava encontrar seu companheiro de tantos anos dormindo na cama.

Mas pra sua surpresa, não foi esta cena que viu. Ao invés disso, encontrou o quarto num verdadeiro pandemônio de roupas espalhadas pelo chão e guarda-roupas escancarados. No meio de toda aquela bagunça, a única coisa que parecia intocada era a enorme cama de casal e o pequeno embrulho de presente em cima dela.

Ainda sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo, Tezuka sentou-se na cama e pegou o embrulho, desprendendo um pequeno cartão da fita vermelha que lhe servia de enfeite, onde leu a mensagem escrita com aquela letra tão conhecida.

_Feliz aniversário de casamento, meu..._

Foram as primeiras palavras do cartão, suficientes para que Tezuka interrompesse a leitura , finalmente se dando conta do que havia acontecido. Então olhou para a data no seu relógio de pulso, como se quisesse assegurar-se de que era mesmo o dia certo e quando confirmou que sim, jogou-se na cama e olhou pro teto sem reação.

Tinha esquecido completamente o aniversário de oito anos do seu casamento.

* * *

- Entende de uma vez, Tezuka. Ele não quer falar com você agora. Na verdade, ele não quer ver a sua cara por um booom tempo. – a voz impertinente do irmão do seu companheiro se vez ouvir pelo telefone.

- Yuuta, não se intrometa e passe o telefone pro seu irmão! – Tezuka foi direto.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? O meu irmão não quer falar com você, o meu irmão não vai falar com você. Pare de ligar pra cá! Nós queremos dormir!

Yuuta ouviu a respiração cansada, mas ainda sim impaciente de Tezuka do outro lado do telefone, antes que viesse a resposta num tom inabalável:

- Está certo então. Se é o que ele prefere...

- Finalmente entendeu o recado, hein? Eu já... – Yuuta interrompeu o discurso quando ouviu o sinal de comunicação do outro lado da linha – desligou! Desligou na minha cara! Hunf! Mal educado!

- O que ele disse? – Fuji perguntou sem parecer estar muito preocupado com a irritação do irmão.

- Ah... você sabe, aquele mesmo papo arrogante de sempre. – Yuuta imitou a cara séria de Tezuka e esbravejou num tom de voz tão exagerado que chegava a ser cômico – Não se intrometa e passe o telefone pro seu irmão! Hunf! Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Mais um empregadinho daquela empresa falida dele?

- Hum... – Fuji jogou a cabeça pra trás no sofá, guardando pra si seus pensamentos – nunca pensei que esse dia ia chegar.

Yuuta deixou pra depois o discurso anti-Tezuka e foi se sentar do lado do irmão mais velho no sofá.

- Eu também pensei que você nunca mais ia se livrar daquele cara. Deus ouviu as minhas preces.

- Nunca entendi o porquê dessa sua implicância com o Tezuka... – Fuji teve que sorrir ao ouvir seu irmão falando daquele jeito.

- Não sei o que é tão difícil de entender. Cá entre nós, aquele sujeito é muito estranho! Em todos esses anos eu nunca o vi dar um sorriso sequer! Ele não tem sangue de barata, simplesmente não corre sangue pelas veias dele! Sinceramente, não sei como é que você conseguiu agüentar um cara desses tanto tempo, isso sim.

Fuji se limitou a soltar um longo suspiro, mas em circunstâncias normais, com certeza tentaria fazer seu irmão entender que Tezuka não era nada daquele monstro que ele tentava pintar com tanto empenho e que era sim uma pessoa extremamente doce e carinhosa, mas que tinha uma maneira diferente de demonstrar isso. Não que adiantasse alguma coisa dizer tudo isso, pelo contrário, suas palavras só conseguiriam deixar Yuuta ainda mais inconformado. Era até engraçado, quem diria que Fuji precisaria se casar pra descobrir esse lado tão ciumento do irmãozinho?

- Mas me explica de novo o que o levou a tomar essa decisão gloriosa porque eu ainda não entendi direito. Foi só por ele ter esquecido do aniversário de casamento?

- Podemos dizer que essa foi a gota dagua. O nosso casamento já tinha morrido a muito tempo. Eu só tive o cuidado de enterrá-lo antes que começasse a feder.

Yuuta franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir uma frase tão pouco semelhante com o que seu irmão normalmente responderia.

- Então me conta o que aconteceu além disso.

Fuji sorriu:

- O que aconteceu? Simplesmente não aconteceu nada. Aliás, faz bastante tempo que nada acontece.

Yuuta esperou pacientemente por alguma explicação para aquela fala, mas como ela acabou não vindo, preferiu encerrar a conversa:

- De qualquer forma, você sabe que pode ficar aqui o tempo que desejar, né?

- Sim. Obrigado, Yuuta.

- E agora eu vou dormir que amanhã tenho que acordar cedo. Boa noite e bem vindo ao clube dos separados.

- Boa noite, Yuuta.

Fuji viu seu irmão se retirar com um sorriso habitual na face que só foi sumir depois que ouviu um "clique" da porta do quarto de Yuuta sendo fechada.

- Agora não tem mais volta. – falou pra si mesmo enquanto procurava o controle remoto da televisão. Sabia que iria passar a noite em claro.

* * *

- Está se sentindo bem, senhor Tezuka?

- Como? – Tezuka finalmente se deu conta de que não estava não estava prestando atenção alguma no que sua secretária dizia – está tudo bem, pode continuar.

- Sim, senhor. E sobre a reunião, posso confirmar?

- Me desculpe, que reunião?

A secretária precisou de dois segundos para se recuperar ao se dar conta de que o seu chefe ouvira uma palavra do que ela tinha acabado de dizer, antes de repetir:

- Estou falando da reunião depois do almoço, com aqueles executivos alemães.

- Ah sim, claro. Pode confirmar. E depois dessa reunião, tem mais algum compromisso na agenda?

- Na verdade, tem a apresentação do relatório bimestral aos acionistas...

Tezuka passou a mão pela testa.

- É verdade, tinha me esquecido completamente desse relatório.

- Que estranho ouvir o senhor dizendo isso. – a secretária comentou, surpresa:

- Por que? – foi a vez de Tezuka se surpreender, embora o tom da pergunta tenha sido totalmente neutro.

- Porque... – a moça titubeou, já achando que tinha falado demais – er... é que o senhor nunca se esquece de nada.

Aquele comentário arrancou um som irônico da boca de Tezuka. Pois não tinha sido justamente um esquecimento a razão do fim de oito anos de casamento?

- Por favor, ligue pros acionistas e avise que o relatório dessa semana só vai ficar pronto amanhã.

- Amanhã? Mas o senhor nunca...

- Eu sei que eu nunca me atrasei.

- E o que eu respondo se eles se me perguntarem o motivo, senhor?

- Diga a verdade. – Tezuka respondeu enquanto assinava os documentos que se acumulavam numa pilha em cima da sua mesa. – pode ir.

- Si...sim, senhor. – a secretária fez uma referência e tratou de desaparecer da sala do chefe e ligar para os acionistas, explicando que o diretor chefe teve um mal estar súbito e por isso não poderia entregar o relatório hoje.

* * *

Oishi suspirou aliviado, jogando o livro que acabara de ler depois de um dia inteiro na direção de uma outra pilha de livros e despenteou ainda mais os cabelos sem corte.

- Finalmente, terminei. Agora posso comer alguma coisa.

O moreno levantou-se da escrivaninha, sem conseguir deixar de gemer de dor depois de tantas horas sentado, estudando sem parar e andou preguiçosamente até a cozinha, ainda sentindo a coluna reclamar, onde pegou um congelado no refrigerador. Mas, mal apertou o botão de "liga" e a campainha tocou.

- Quem será? – Oishi se perguntou enquanto dava uma olhada no estado de suas roupas – espero que seja alguém que não se incomode em ser recebido por um cara com calça de pijama.

Oishi andou até a porta, enquanto vestia uma camisa de algodão branca e respondia um "já vai" apressado ao ouvir o segundo toque da campainha. Mas quando abriu a porta, se surpreendeu ao ver seu amigo e antigo capitão do clube de tênis do colégio bem na sua frente.

- Tezuka? Tudo bem com você?

- Atrapalho? – foi tudo o que Tezuka conseguiu respondeu antes de entrar na casa de Oishi, atendendo a um aceno solícito do amigo.

- Claro que não, claro que não. Nossa, que surpresa receber uma visita sua! Já jantou? Eu acabei de colocar um congelado no microondas, aceita dividir uma lasanha comigo?

- Aceito sim, obrigado. – Tezuka respondeu enquanto reparava nas pilhas de livros e anotações – estudando?

- Sim, tenho uma prova importante daqui a três meses. Se eu passar, poderei dobrar o salário.

- Isso é muito bom. – a voz de Tezuka não mostrava qualquer entusiasmo.

- Mas me diga, Tezuka. O que aconteceu? – Oishi perguntou assim que percebeu que o motivo da visita não era uma mera cordialidade.

- Fuji foi embora.

- O quê? Como assim? Vocês brigaram? – Oishi se sobressaltou ao ouvir a novidade.

- Não necessariamente.

- Então me conta essa história direito, Tezuka.

- Está certo. – o outro concordou, tomando fôlego, enquanto procurava as palavras pra começar a falar.

* * *

- Então foi isso... conhecendo o Fuji, eu tenho certeza que ele não sairia de casa simplesmente por um esquecimento como esse.

- Acontece que eu não consigo imaginar outro motivo. Sabe quanto tempo faz que nós não brigamos?

- Não sei... vocês já brigaram alguma vez? - Oishi perguntou, num tom divertido.

Tezuka preferiu tomar mais um gole de vinho tinto ao invés de responder.

- De qualquer forma, você tem que conversar com ele e saber o que aconteceu, antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas. – Oishi continuou.

- Você acha que eu não tentei? O celular dele está desligado desde ontem e ele foi se refugiar justamente na casa do irmão mais novo. Se ainda fosse na casa da irmã, eu teria alguma chance de conseguir falar com ele.

- Eu sei. O Yuuta nunca simpatizou com você, né? Acho que ele sempre morreu de ciúmes do irmão. Hum... por que você não tenta passar no trabalho do Fuji?

- Porque eu também estou trabalhando nesse horário. – Tezuka cruzou os braços.

Oishi precisou limpar a garganta antes de responder:

- Então é uma questão de escolha entre o seu emprego e o seu companheiro. Quem será que tem maior valor?

- Ora, uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra! – a resposta de Tezuka pareceu quase ofendida com aquela comparação.

- Será mesmo? Eu não teria tanta certeza. Bem, eu posso até estar errado, mas não vejo qualquer outro jeito de você conseguir conversar direito com o Fuji e está claro que vocês realmente precisam conversar.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se seguiram antes que Tezuka retomasse o diálogo com um assunto completamente diferente.

- E o Kikumaru? Como estão as coisas?

Oishi sentiu como se uma saraivada de agulhas tivessem sido encravadas na sua espinha. Se não conhecesse tão bem o antigo capitão acharia que a pergunta tinha sido uma espécie de revanche pelo seu comentário anterior. Mas apesar do assunto ser seu ponto fraco, procurou um tom bem casual para a resposta:

- Eiji? Ele está bem... trocamos e-mails de vez em quando.

- Verdade?

- Sim, sim. No começo foi duro, mas agora ele já está totalmente adaptado a Londres, vive me convidando pra passar férias por lá.

- E por que não aceita?

- Por vários motivos. Um deles são os meus concursos. Se eu não estudar, não vou passar, e aí, jamais terei dinheiro sequer pra ir até a esquina, quanto mais a Londres.

- E os outros?

- Outros o quê?

- Motivos.

- Ah, sim... ah... aqueles mesmos de sempre.

- Sei... – Tezuka olhou pro relógio, enquanto se levantava da mesa – preciso ir, quando chegar em casa ainda tenho que preparar um relatório pra empresa.

- Certo.

- Obrigado pela visita, Oishi. E pelo jantar.

- Volte sempre, Tezuka. Da próxima vez, prometo que farei um jantar decente. – Oishi falou enquanto conduzia o amigo até a porta.

- Está certo. Até mais.

- Até.

Oishi fechou a porta pensativo. Era realmente impressionante como a simples menção de certos assuntos já era suficiente para despertar pensamentos extremamente perversos contra si próprio. Algo do tipo: "Agora sofre, seu banana!", "Bem feito, eu acho é pouco!" e assim por diante. Nem adiantava tentar estudar nesse finalzinho de noite, não iria conseguir se concentrar de jeito nenhum. Foi pensando nisso que resolveu dar uma trégua a si mesmo e abriu o Outlook para escrever um e-mail.

* * *

- Hoi, hoi! Tadaima! – Kikumaru usou o cumprimento japonês costumeiro ao entrar em casa, mas só a sua irmã respondeu.

- Okaeri nasai, mano. – ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

- Nya, cadê todo mundo? - Eiji estranhou o silêncio tão incomum naquela casa normalmente tão lotada de pessoas.

- Saíram todos pra jantar, mamãe estava sem saco pra cozinhar.

- E você? Por que não foi?

- Porque estou sem saco pra comer e pra cozinhar. – o tom da irmã era claramente mal humorado.

- Hum...- Kikumaru coçou a bochecha esquerda – então eu acho que vou dormir, né? Ainda bem que já jantei antes de vir pra casa. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – ela respondeu, muito mais interessada no filme do que na conversa do irmão.

Kikumaru deu um pique cheio de energia e subiu as escadas de casa em dois ou três pulos. Em segundos estava fechado no quarto, ligando o computador para baixar os seus e-mails. Minutos depois teve uma agradável surpresa ao ver duas mensagens muito especiais em meio a meia dúzia de e-mails com spam.

_**From: Fuji Yuuta Subject: (no subject) 5 Kb**_

From: Oishi Shuichirou Subject: Novidades 12 Kb 

Normalmente abriria o e-mail de Oishi correndo, mas dessa vez acabou sendo levado pela curiosidade de estar recebendo um e-mail enviado pelo irmão de Fuji e abriu este em primeiro lugar.

_Como vai, Eiji?_

_Estou escrevendo pra te contar que finalmente tomei a decisão de sair de casa ontem. Eu vou me separar do Tezuka e por isso vim passar uns dias na casa do meu irmão, enquanto não resolvo melhor a minha vida._

_Gostaria de conversar com você melhor pessoalmente pra te explicar tudo com calma, mas sei que isso é impossível. Assim que der eu te ligo então._

_Saudades, _

_Fuji Syusuke_

Aquela leitura tão curta e carente de detalhes literalmente caiu como uma pedra na cabeça de Eiji. Na verdade, o deixou revoltado porque ficou imaginando como Fuji conseguia ser tão frio a ponto de dar uma notícia séria como essa como se estivesse falando do clima no Japão? Oras, aquilo merecia uma resposta séria e imediata!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Eiji clicou no botão de resposta e tratou de escrever:

_Ei, Fuji! _

_Vocês dois são o meu modelo ideal de casal! Não me importam os motivos, vocês não podem se separar de jeito nenhum porque EU não permito! Entendeu bem!_

_Mas pode deixar que eu vou dar um jeito nisso rapidinho! Se o Tezuka tiver feito alguma besteira com você, vai ter que se ajoelhar e pedir o seu perdão! Promessa de Eiji Kikumaru-Sama._

Achando que o seu tom satisfatoriamente convincente, Eiji clicou em "enviar" sem sequer se despedir e, amuado, passou para o e-mail de Oishi. Esse, ao contrário do escrito por Fuji, era bem mais longo. Seu antigo parceiro no tênis contava em detalhes os últimos acontecimentos, notícias do Japão, reclamações bem humoradas sobre o escritório em que trabalhava muito e ganhava pouco e sobre as madrugadas em claro estudando pra tal prova que poderia decidir o seu futuro. Apesar do tom leve e aparentemente despreocupado de Oishi, Eiji sabia melhor do que ninguém o quanto seu amigo deveria estar exigindo de si mesmo nos estudos para conseguir o tão desejado emprego e também o quanto situações como essa eram capazes de deixar seu amigo irremediavelmente nervoso e perturbado, embora não tivesse o costume de demonstrar. Mas, tentando espantar a pontinha de preocupação crescente, Eiji continuou a leitura, extremamente interessado na parte em que Oishi fazia o seu costumeiro relatório das novidades sobre cada um dos seus amigos e antigos companheiros de time, deixando por último a história da provável separação, nos seguintes termos:

"_...sinceramente, não acredito que seja algo muito sério, mas você sabe como são complicadas essas coisas. De qualquer forma, só nos resta torcer para que tudo acabe bem e esses dois voltem às boas."_

- Hum... – Eiji terminou a leitura, extremamente pensativo. Tinha sérias dúvidas a respeito das palavras de Oishi sobre a separação, apesar de estar certo de que sua opinião provavelmente tinha o respaldo de uma conversa com o próprio Tezuka. Isso porque também sabia perfeitamente que de vez em quando Oishi conseguia ser tão sem noção quanto o antigo capitão da Seigaku. Em contrapartida, sabia muito bem que Fuji não era do tipo que tomava decisões tão radicais sem ter bons motivos. Aliás, sua experiência como colega de classe e companheiro de time daquele que tantas vezes fora chamado de prodígio lhe ensinara que Fuji simplesmente não era capaz de tomar decisões impensadas. Se tinha saído de casa como informara no e-mail, com certeza não seria fácil pra Tezuka convencê-lo a voltar.

- Nya... que complicado... – Kikumaru pensou alto, afastando a cadeira e botando os dois pés em cima da mesa.

* * *

Oishi baixou os e-mails assim que terminou de guardar as coisas que tinha comprado no supermercado na geladeira, mas ao contrário do que esperava, não encontrou a resposta de Kikumaru. Não que ele fosse do tipo que respondesse rápido, mas Oishi pensou que pelo menos a notícia da separação de Fuji e Tezuka renderia uma resposta imediata de Eiji nem que fosse só pra cobrar mais detalhes.

Com um suspiro, Oishi desligou o laptop e abriu o livro na página onde tinha parado de estudar na noite anterior e leu sete vezes as duas primeiras frases, só para se dar conta de que conseguia pensar em tudo, menos nos estudos. Foi quando concluiu que não faria mal se tirasse uns quinze minutos pra dar um telefonema e saber se Tezuka e Fuji já tinham feito as pazes.

Pensando isso, pegou o telefone e discou o número da casa de Tezuka. Ninguém atendeu. Tentou então o celular do amigo e no terceiro toque, ele atendeu com voz claramente cansada.

- Alô.

- Tezuka? Sou eu, Oishi. Você não está em casa?

- Estou no trabalho.

- No trabalho? – Oishi olhou pro relógio – às 22:30? Você não me contou que passou a trabalhar no turno da noite.

- Não passei... Já é tudo isso?

- Como assim não passou? Desde que horas você está aí então?

- Desde às 07:20. Mas já estou de saída.

- Ainda bem. Mas o que foi? Alguma emergência?

- Não. – Oishi ouviu um barulho que lhe pareceu uma pilha de papéis caindo no chão – Droga...

- Tezuka... eu liguei pra saber se você resolveu aqueles problemas com o Fuji. Passou no trabalho dele?

- Ah... ainda não tive a chance. – apesar da frase aparentemente indiferente, a voz de Tezuka não saiu nem um pouco parecida com o seu habitual.

- E quando você está pensando em passar lá? Amanhã?

- Amanhã eu tenho três reuniões importantes.

- Me desculpe. Importantes pra quem?

Não houve resposta.

- Bom, acho melhor eu voltar a estudar. Qualquer coisa que você precisar, pode me procurar, ok?

- Obrigado.

Oishi ouviu um clique e percebeu que o outro tinha desligado.

- Bem... acabaram as desculpas. – Oishi puxou o fio do telefone para que nada interrompesse sua concentração e tornou a abrir o livro preguiçosamente - Voltando ao estudo...

* * *

_Uma semana depois..._

Fuji já estava terminando de tomar café pra ir ao trabalho quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Olhou pro relógio e não hesitou em atender. Era a irmã ligando pra lembrar do jantar que iria dar essa noite para ele e Yuuta e também pra saber como ele estava indo. Após trocarem algumas palavras carinhosas, Fuji desligou com um sorriso triste nos lábios. Sabia que estava deixando seus dois irmãos preocupados, prova cabal era a própria existência do tal jantar marcado às pressas e sem qualquer motivo aparente.

Tentando afugentar esses pensamentos da cabeça, abriu a torneira da pia disposto a lavar a enorme pilha deixada pelo irmão desde a noite anterior, mas mal pegou o primeiro prato e o telefone tocou novamente.

- Será que ela esqueceu de falar alguma coisa? – Fuji se perguntou enquanto ia pra sala e pegava o telefone, ainda com o prato na outra mão – Alô.

- Fuji?

- Tezuka! – pensou em desligar, mas o barulho do prato que a pouco segurava se espatifando no chão, somado ao efeito que a voz do antigo companheiro ainda lhe produzia lhe deixou sem qualquer capacidade de reação.

- Não desligue e me ouça. – Tezuka realmente tinha um talento nato para dar ordens.

- Claro, como quiser. – a voz de Fuji saiu num tom estranhamente calmo, quase divertido – mas antes, permita-me dizer que estou profundamente surpreso com a sua ligação a essa hora. Olha que você vai acabar chegando atrasado no trabalho, hein? Ou será que você já desistiu dessa besteira de voltar pra casa todos os dias? Perda de tempo, não?

- Não seja tão cínico.

- Ora, me desculpe por isso. Mas me diga, o que posso fazer por você, senhor Tezuka Kunimitsu, diretor geral do setor de exportações da Corporação Yamato?

- Estou ligando pra te dizer que vou te pegar aí às 20:30. Precisamos conversar.

- Me desculpe, mas eu não posso. Vou jantar na casa da minha irmã hoje.

- Certo. Amanhã então.

- Olha, Tezuka... você realmente não precisa fazer isso, sabe? Melhor deixar as coisas como estão mesmo. É melhor assim.

- Você está falando sério a esse respeito, Fuji?

- Claro! Afinal, ninguém quer que você perca tantas horas do seu precioso trabalho por causa de um assunto tão sem importância, não?

- Já falei pra parar com tanto cinismo.

- Certo, certo. – o tom cínico da resposta dessa vez foi caprichado.- posso desligar agora?

- Ainda não. Antes que eu quero marcar um horário. Já que você quer tanto assim se separar, trataremos disso então.

Fuji levou alguns segundos para responder:

- Está certo, então. Amanhã às 20:30 você pode passar aqui.

- Certo. Até.

Assim que Tezuka desligou o telefone, Fuji percebeu que, de repente, havia perdido até a vontade de ficar de pé. Então sentou-se no chão mesmo, perigosamente próximo aos cacos do prato que acabara de deixar cair, enquanto pensava que não estava acostumado a ter esse tipo de discussão nem com Tezuka, nem com ninguém. Mesmo porque, nunca fora do tipo que perdia tempo batendo boca. Se a pessoa não lhe agradava, fazia de conta que não existia e pronto, problema resolvido. Mas jamais poderia ser indiferente ou mesmo ignorar Tezuka, muito pelo contrário. Por outro lado, também não poderia mais continuar a fingir que não gostava nem um pouco do que estava vendo seu casamento se transformar nos últimos anos. Só Fuji sabia quanto esforço e sofrimento precisou passar até conseguir conquistar o amor do então capitão da Seigaku e, por isso, sabia que merecia coisa muito melhor do que ser condenado a esperar e esperar todas as noites até que o outro se dignasse a largar seus mil afazeres e voltar pra casa só pra poder dormir e acordar cedo no dia seguinte e voltar correndo pro trabalho. Não, a vida que Fuji planejara pra eles dois era algo muito maior e melhor do que uma conta bancária recheada de dinheiro e uma cama vazia todas as noites, e se essa era a única condição pra continuar junto de Tezuka, ele sentia e sofria muito, mas não estava nem um pouco disposto a aceitar aquela situação por mais tempo do que já suportara.

De qualquer jeito, não havia mais tempo pra pensar se estava tomando mesmo a decisão certa porque Tezuka o buscaria no dia seguinte pra colocar um ponto final definitivo na história toda. Só precisava esperar aquele momento chegar.

* * *

Dia seguinte, depois de remarcar o horário três vezes pelo telefone, Fuji finalmente viu o carro de Tezuka estacionando na frente do portão às 22:15 e foi sentar-se no banco do carona com a boa vontade para conversar seriamente comprometida.

- Me des...

- Não se desculpe. Mesmo porque, não é nenhuma surpresa.

Tezuka não respondeu, apenas girou novamente a chave na ignição, mas Fuji tentou impedi-lo:

- Olha, amanhã eu preciso acordar cedo e você também. Tenho certeza de que nossa conversa não será longa o suficiente a ponto de precisarmos sair daqui.

Tezuka o ignorou solenemente e manobrou o carro pra fora da garagem até um restaurante próximo e os dois só voltaram a conversar depois que o garçom terminou de trazer os pedidos. Fuji não pôde conter um sorriso estranho diante dos pratos enfeitados que foi alvo de um questionamento silencioso por parte de Tezuka.

- É que me veio um pensamento engraçado. De repente, me lembrei daqueles filmes em que o cara leva a ex até um lugar público antes de ter uma conversa desagradável, para que ela não faça nenhum escândalo.

Ante a expressão horrorosa que se formou na cara de Tezuka, Fuji se viu obrigado a emendar:

- Não que eu ache que é o nosso caso. Mesmo porque, nos filmes, essa tática nunca dá muito certo porque mulher faz o tal escândalo mesmo assim.

Ao ver que a expressão terrível não tinha melhorado muito, Fuji resolveu deixar as brincadeiras de lado e falar sério:

- Bem, sou todo ouvidos.

- Você não deveria ter saído de casa daquele jeito por causa... do meu esquecimento.

Fuji respirou fundo. Estava acostumado com o jeito de Tezuka, mas seria bem mais fácil se ele falasse logo de uma vez que sentia muito por ter esquecido uma data tão importante pros dois. Mas, desconsiderando esse detalhe, Fuji respondeu:

- Mas eu não saí de casa porque você esqueceu o aniversário do nosso casamento. Quer dizer, não foi só por causa disso.

- Eu sei que não. O que estou tentando dizer é que você poderia ter falado comigo ao invés de simplesmente fazer as malas e ir embora. – Tezuka respondeu.

- Mas eu saí de casa justamente porque não conseguia falar com você. – Fuji respondeu, num tom de voz calmo, apesar do assunto lhe despertar extremo desconforto, mas foi forçado a se explicar melhor ao ver que Tezuka não tinha entendido muito do que tentava dizer – Olha... eu tentei... eu juro que tenho tentado falar com você durante muito tempo. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo. Você não me ouve nunca!

- Eu não te ouço? – Agora sim o tom de Tezuka deixava claro que, pra ele, aquela acusação não fazia nenhum sentido.

- Claro que não. Você estava sempre cheio de pressa pra ir ao trabalho, ou ocupado com todo o trabalho que você trazia pra casa, ou cansado demais de tanto trabalhar para ouvir qualquer coisa. A verdade, Tezuka, é que você se separou de mim faz muito tempo e se casou com o seu trabalho. Eu só quis abandonar minha condição de mero móvel da sua casa. Agora faça um favor a nós dois e torne tudo isso o mais fácil e rápido possível, ok?

Tezuka parecia não ser capaz de formular qualquer resposta. Olhava pra Fuji com uma expressão impossível de descrever. Parecia surpreso e ao mesmo tempo confuso com o desabafo de Fuji. Mesmo porque, jamais tinha cogitado a possibilidade do seu companheiro estar tão magoado com ele, muito menos por esses motivos. Isso porque ele era uma criatura prática por natureza, acostumado a resolver de forma simples problemas concretos, sem nunca perder tempo conjeturando possibilidades do tipo estar trabalhando demais a ponto de fazer Fuji sentir-se abandonado. Só agora conseguia entender os motivos do companheiro em sair de casa daquela forma. Ninguém melhor do que ele pra saber que era a única forma de fazer com que Tezuka parasse um pouco de se preocupar com suas obrigações crescentes.

- Entendo... – Tezuka finalmente falou, quebrando um longo e estranho silêncio. – Mas o que você queria que eu fizesse? Esse é o meu trabalho.

- Eu não quero que você faça nada. Verdade. Só não quero mais ter um marido fantasma.

- Você não... – Tezuka não terminou a frase, mas Fuji sabia melhor do que ninguém o que ele queria saber.

- Não é nada disso. É claro que eu ainda amo você. Por isso mesmo não consigo mais suportar essa situação. Por favor, compreenda e vamos seguir nossas vidas normalmente, certo?

Tezuka não discutiu. Não conseguia achar bons argumentos, capazes de convencer Fuji a voltar atrás numa decisão que lhe parecia tão bem fundamentada. Na verdade, ele compreendia sua mágoa e até achava justo que seu companheiro quisesse deixá-lo. E já que não existia solução possível, o melhor era concordar com a separação, por mais que a idéia lhe desagradasse. Quanto a Fuji, apesar dele saber que Tezuka jamais se debulharia em lágrimas implorando para que ele voltasse pra casa ou cairia de joelhos jurando que faria qualquer coisa para não perdê-lo ou alguma outra lamúria desesperada dessas que com certeza faria com que Fuji voltasse atrás na sua decisão de se separar na mesma hora, este não teve como conter uma pontinha de decepção e mágoa ao ver que tudo que Tezuka tinha a lhe oferecer era aquele seu terrível silêncio e então pensou que, por mais dolorosa que fosse, talvez a separação fosse realmente a melhor saída para os dois. A verdade é que tinha passado anos e anos tentando quebrar a geleira que protegia o coração de Tezuka só pra se sentir totalmente derrotado e ferido no final. Foi nesse clima de mútua resignação que os dois encerraram o jantar e Tezuka deixou Fuji na porta da casa de Yuuta, depois de uma despedida respeitosa e até distante.

- Realmente lamentável... – Fuji falou consigo mesmo enquanto virava a cópia da chave que Yuuta mandara fazer pra ele ainda naquela manhã na fechadura. Entrou em casa arrastando os pés, novamente sentindo-se sem forças para absolutamente nada e acendeu a luz da sala, sem pensar na hipótese de ir pra cama.

Foi quando ouviu uma voz muito conhecida disparar:

- Conte logo de uma vez o que o Mr. Perfect fez agora e eu irei tirar as devidas satisfações com ele.

Fuji olhou na direção daquela voz, assustado, e deu com uma figura ruiva e sorridente sentada de pernas cruzadas no sofá da sala de seu irmão:

- Hoi, hoi! – ele acenou, sem parar de sorrir.

- Eiji! – Fuji não conseguia acreditar nos seus próprios olhos.

* * *

- Que estranho... – Oishi pensou alto ao ver que sua caixa de entrada continuava vazia. Alguns dias se passaram desde que ele tinha enviado um e-mail importante para Eiji, mas ao contrário do que esperava, não teve qualquer resposta.

Por outro lado, um fenômeno não muito incomum, mas que há muito não ocorria voltou a atormentá-lo com efeitos nefastos. Os sintomas eram os mais trágicos possíveis, principalmente para um cara empenhado em aprender alguma coisa através dos estudos. A todo o momento, com curtíssimos espaçamentos em que tinha alguma paz de espírito, vinha a sua cabeça todo o tipo de lembranças, sempre relacionadas de alguma forma com Eiji. E acontecia de um jeito realmente muito estranho! No meio da frase do livro que estava estudando, por exemplo, ele se lembrava de coisas como a maneira que Eiji costumava abraçar Ryoma, seu companheiro no time dos regulares, chamando-o sempre pelo divertido apelido de "ochibi", dos barulhos constantes que fazia enquanto se aquecia, chegando a ponto de tirar a paciência de todo mundo, ou mesmo momentos dos dois em quadra, quando formavam o "Golden Pair"... Ou seja, pequenos acontecimentos que invariavelmente faziam com que Oishi esquecesse completamente suas leituras e voltasse ao passado que tanto lhe dava saudades.

Claro que às vezes se lembrava de coisas não tão agradáveis, mas estas lembranças, ao contrário das outras, ele fazia questão de afastar rapidamente porque sabia bem quantas horas de sua vida era capaz de deixar passar pensando e repensando nas muitas situações em que poderia ter sido no mínimo um pouco mais... bem, definitivamente aquele não era momento pra pensar nisso e Oishi expulsou a vassouradas e sem a menor cerimônia as boas e más lembranças a respeito de Eiji, voltando a se concentrar nos estudos.

Mas antes que conseguisse virar a segunda página não, ouviu a campainha de casa tocar:

- É... – Oishi pensou alto enquanto se levantava preguiçosamente da cadeira para abrir a porta - Parece que forças ocultas estão tentando me impedir de estudar hoje.

Destrancou a porta e, pra sua surpresa, Tezuka surgiu na sua frente.

- Seu telefone deve estar quebrado. – o amigo avisou, sem se preocupar em perder tempo com cumprimentos.

- Quebrado? Ah, não! É que eu costumo desligar o telefone quando começo a estudar. Mas entre, entre.

- Na verdade, eu vim lhe pedir um favor. – Tezuka falou enquanto enfiava a mão no bolso interno do sobretudo – eu sei que você está atarefado, mas...

- Não tem importância. Pode falar. Não estou mesmo em clima de estudo hoje mesmo.

- Eu gostaria que você entregasse esse envelope pro Fuji. – Tezuka explicou enquanto estendia a carta pro amigo.

- Entregar pro Fuji? Mas por que?

- Porque é o melhor. – A verdade é que Tezuka não desejava aparecer na frente de Fuji novamente depois dele ter pedido tantas vezes que tornasse as coisas entre eles mais fáceis.

- Compreendo. – Oishi respondeu mesmo entendendo muito pouco – pode deixar que hoje mesmo dou um pulo lá.

- Obrigado. – Tezuka respondeu e logo em seguida se despediu de Oishi.

Assim que se viu sozinho novamente, o antigo segundo capitão da Seigaku guardou o envelope na pasta, dando adeus àquele dia de estudo. Melhor mesmo tomar um banho e tratar de cumprir aquela missão de uma vez.

* * *

- Que droga! Chama, chama e não atende! – Kikumaru bateu com o telefone no gancho, irritado.

- Calma, Eiji. Pode ser que ele não esteja em casa. - Fuji argumentou diante da extrema ansiedade do seu amigo.

- Desde ontem? O que ele está fazendo na rua esse tempo todo! - Eiji cruzou os braços, amuado - Hunf! Pensei que ele tivesse se aplicando no estudo e por isso não podia me visitar lá em Londres!

- Também não é assim. - Fuji teve não sabia mais o que dizer para aplacar a fúria de Kikumaru.

- Hum... você sabe de alguma coisa, não é, Fuji?

- Eu? Sei do quê?

- Você sabe que o Oishi está com alguém e não está querendo me contar.

- Quê! De onde você tirou essa idéia? - Fuji estava vendo a situação se complicar cada vez mais e o pior, agora pro seu lado - Eu não sei de nada disso.

- Vai, Fuji! Me conta logo a verdade! Eu quero saber!

- Mas não tem nada pra contar, Eiji! - Fuji levantou as mãos num gesto que simbolizava sua total inocência - pelo menos eu não estou sabendo de nada.

Fuji ainda teve que suportar aquele olhar felino de pura desconfiança por alguns segundos até que Eiji se desse por satisfeito, finalmente acreditando na sua inocência.

- Está certo... mas que este sumiço do Oishi está muuuuito estranho, isso está.

- Hum... sinto uma pontinha de ciúmes no ar? - Fuji não resistiu e tratou de cutucar a onça com vara curta novamente.

- Ciúmes? Nada disso! Só acho que se ele arranjou outra pessoa, deveria me contar antes, só isso!

- Ora, mas por quê? Pelo que eu saiba, vocês dois nunca tiveram qualquer tipo de compromisso...

- Por culpa dele!

-... por culpa dos DOIS.

Eiji olhou pra Fuji durante três segundos, só pra disparar a óbvia conclusão.

- Por culpa DELE! Dele, dele e só dele!

Fuji respirou fundo, desistindo. O tempo realmente não passava pra Eiji, apesar dele parecer tão mudado fisicamente com os cabelos ruivos compridos e aquele piercing na orelha adquirido em Londres e expressão cada vez mais adulta. Assim, Fuji apenas esperou que, em alguns segundos, a raiva de Kikumaru se transformasse em desânimo até seu amigo terminar esparramado no sofá.

- E agora? Minha passagem de volta tá marcada pra hoje à noite. Se continuar assim, eu vou acabar tendo que voltar pra Londres sem me encontrar com o Oishi.

- Você também arranja de vir assim de repente, sem avisar ninguém e ainda tem que voltar tão rápido... - Fuji argumentou.

- Ei! Eu vim correndo desse jeito porque sabia que você estava com problemas e precisando de um amigo. E eu não consegui avisar porque seu celular estava desligado e eu não sabia o telefone do seu irmão. E quanto ao Oishi... bem... eu queria fazer uma surpresa pra ele. Que mal há nisso? - Eiji confessou, levemente ruborizado - E eu não deveria nem estar aqui pra começo de conversa. Tenho trabalho e estudos me esperando por lá.

- Você e Oishi realmente são os mais perfeitos namorados sem nunca terem começado a namorar... - Fuji comentou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios só pra ter que segurar uma almofada vermelha atirada na sua direção.

- Oishi... Eu realmente odeio aquele grande idiota! Hunf! Vou arrumar as minhas coisas. - Eiji levantou-se do sofá e subiu as escadas de casa, resmungando.

Fuji riu ao perceber que Eiji era capaz até de subir as escadas batendo os pés como uma criança. Realmente, o tempo não passava pra ele. Mas Fuji sabia que por trás daquela personalidade aparentemente bobinha e desligada, estava uma pessoa capaz de compreender bem o que acontecia ao seu redor, tanto que pegara o primeiro avião depois de terminar de ler o e-mail de Fuji porque sabia que por trás daquelas poucas e contidas palavras estava um pedido de socorro.

A verdade é que Eiji tinha caído do céu, bem no colo dele, no momento em que se sentia extremamente perdido e que nada poderia pagar a noite anterior em que os dois conversaram sobre os mais diversos assuntos. E embora não tivessem propriamente se alongado na questão da separação com Tezuka, a conversa divertida de Eiji já era mais do que suficiente para recuperar o ânimo de Fuji. De fato, era uma pena que a mudança de seu amigo com toda sua família para Londres o privara da convivência com aquela criatura tão alegre e especial.

- Fuuuuuji... não tô achando o meu walk-man! - A voz amuada de Eiji interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Peraí que eu te ajudo a procurar. - Fuji respondeu, subindo as escadas atrás do amigo.

* * *

- Acho que é aqui. - Oishi conferiu mais uma vez se o número escrito com a letra de Tezuka no próprio envelope, era o mesmo daquela pequena, mas simpática casinha bem a sua frente, antes de estacionar o carro na vaga mais próxima e ir até lá a pé . Mas quando estendeu o braço pra apertar a campainha, a porta se abriu e surgiu uma figura ruiva e extremamente conhecida.

- Eiji! - Por um instante delirante, Oishi realmente acreditou que estava tendo uma espécie de miragem. Mas antes que pudesse colocar os pensamentos em ordem e começar a entender o que seu amigo poderia estar fazendo no Japão e não na Europa, Eiji já havia se atirado no seu pescoço com tanta empolgação que chegou a tirar-lhe o ar.

- OOOOOOISHIIIII! Senti tanto a sua falta! - a voz chorosa de Eiji fez com que Oishi finalmente começasse a acreditar que não se tratava de nenhum sonho e o encorajou a enlaçar sua cintura com os braços, trazendo-o pra bem perto de si. Ficaram os dois assim por alguns instantes, abraçados, totalmente esquecidos do resto do mundo, até que Eiji enrolou uma mecha dos cabelos desalinhados de Oishi, estranhando a completa ausência de corte.

- Você está tão engraçado! - Eiji não pôde conter uma risada inocente ao ver a transformação pela qual passara Oishi em apenas um ano. Isso porque, acostumado como estava com o jeito de ser todo certinho do amigo, não tinha como não se espantar ao vê-lo mais magro, com os cabelos sem corte e barba por fazer.

- Não tenho tido muito tempo por causa dos estudos. - Oishi se justificou, levemente ruborizado.

- Ah, sim. Estudos... - foi quando Eiji se lembrou e repetiu a última palavra, num tom completamente diferente e nem um pouco carinhoso - Estudos, é? Sei bem que tipo de estudo você anda praticando...

- Quê? - Oishi se sentiu com se tivesse despencado do céu para o inferno em três segundos.

- Eu posso saber onde o senhor esteve desde ontem! - Eiji interrogou num tom claramente autoritário.

- O..ontem? - Oishi gaguejou só de ver a expressão furiosa do amigo - em casa, oras.

- Mentira! Porque eu te liguei a noite várias vezes e você não atendeu o telefone! Confesse de uma vez!

- Mas do que está falando? Eu não atendi o telefone porque costumo desligá-lo sempre que começo a estudar. Inclusive já te contei isso num e-mail.

- É! - Eiji colocou a mão na parte de trás da cabeça, inicialmente confuso, mas não demorou muito pra se lembrar - Aaah! Agora me lembrei! Hehe.. me desculpe.

Fuji que até então se limitava a observar todo aquele espetáculo com o mesmo prazer de um vouyer, foi obrigado a se pronunciar:

- Viu, Eiji? Se preocupou tanto a toa... Olá, Oishi. Tivemos sorte. Por pouco não nos desencontramos porque eu ia levar o Eiji na sua casa de carro agora mesmo.

- Ah, boa tarde, Fuji. - Oishi parecia ter acabado de se dar conta da presença corpórea de Fuji logo atrás de Kikumaru. - É... Parece que demos sorte mesmo, né?

- Mas entre, entre. - Fuji fez com que os dois amigos entrassem em casa antes de retomar a conversa - A que devo a honra dessa sua visita?

- Ah... - Oishi tinha esquecido completamente da missão que Tezuka lhe confiara - eu tenho algo pra te entregar. É do Tezuka.

- Do Tezuka? - Fuji perguntou enquanto estendia a mão pra pegar o envelope que Oishi lhe estendia - o que é?

- Não faço a menor idéia. Só sei que ele passou na minha casa hoje de manhã e pediu pra te entregar.

- Hum... – Fuji pegou o envelope das mãos de Oishi claramente indeciso sobre o destino que daria a ele. – Obrigado e me perdoe pelo trabalho que teve, largando os seus estudos pra vir me entregar isso.

- Não foi nada. – Oishi sorriu, não muito convencido se Fuji realmente havia apreciado receber aquele envelope das mãos dele.

- Neh, Oishi? – Kikumaru quebrou o curto silêncio que se fez logo depois da entrega da carta de Tezuka – Vamos sair? Se eu ficar aqui mais um segundo, não vou segurar a curiosidade de saber o que o Tezuka poderia ter escrito nessa carta.

- Eh? – Oishi pareceu inicialmente surpreso com as palavras de Eiji, mas logo depois assentiu com a cabeça, gostando da idéia de ficar algum tempo a sós com ele. – Vamos sim.

Contando com a anuência de Oishi, Kikumaru partiu para um abraço um pouco apertado demais em Fuji.

- O Oishi vai me levar ao aeroporto, então... see you next time! E se encontrar o Tezuka por aí... por favor, dê um soco naquele workholic sem coração por mim.

- Eiji! – Oishi repreendeu o amigo, provavelmente esquecido de que a época em que Tezuka era o capitão já havia passado.

- Eu tô brincando... – Eiji fez uma careta.

- ... mas, mesmo assim, pode deixar que eu transmito o seu recado. – Fuji complementou, com um sorriso no rosto.

- É assim que se fala. – Eiji comemorou, finalmente soltando Fuji do abraço – Vamos, Oishi?

- Vamos, vamos... – Oishi deu um suspiro enquanto Eiji se pendurava no seu braço sem a menor cerimônia, enquanto se despedia de Fuji com um aceno prontamente retribuído. E assim que os dois partiram, Fuji olhou para o envelope com uma expressão terrível no rosto, enquanto tentava decidir entre abri-lo, ou picá-lo lentamente em mil pedacinhos miúdos.

Pelo visto, Tezuka tinha realmente levado a sério seus pedidos de paz, caso contrário, não daria uma incumbência dessas a Oishi. Fuji não pôde deixar de pensar nesse detalhe, lembrando-se do quanto era difícil vencer a gigantesca barreira de Tezuka e travar qualquer tipo de diálogo com ele. Sem dúvida, depender de suas raras palavras não era a forma mais apropriada de conhecer Tezuka. Entender isso e aceitar o desafio de encontrar a melhor porta para aquela alma tão misteriosa e fascinante foi justamente o começo de todo o amor que veio a sentir por ele por tantas anos.

Ainda perdido em pensamentos e lembranças do passado, Fuji foi abrindo cuidadosamente o envelope de Tezuka e desdobrando a única folha de papel que lá estava. Mas quando finalmente botou os olhos no seu conteúdo, pulou da cadeira de susto.

- Te... Tezuka! – falou alto enquanto relia aquele pedaço de papel sem acreditar no que estava vendo e, sem pensar duas vezes, passou a mão na chave do carro e saiu.

* * *

- Quando você vai trocar esse carro, Oishi? – depois de algumas horas de conversa descontraída no Café preferido de Oishi, Eiji reclamou assim que entrou novamente naquele mesmo velho carro que teimava em continuar andando, ao contrário de todas as expectativas.

- Hum... pra quê trocar? Eu gosto desse. – Oishi respondeu num tom vitorioso após conseguir dar a partida depois de quatro tentativas.

- Oishi. Esse carro já era velho antes de você comprá-lo... e isso já tem quase dez anos!

- Não exagere! Não tem tudo isso.

- Ah! – Eiji balançou as mãos como se quisesse espantar aquele detalhe pra longe – o que realmente importa é que isso aqui está caindo aos pedaços. O seu salário é tão baixo a ponto de você não ter dinheiro pra comprar um carrinho que seja pelo menos melhor do que esse!

- Não, não é isso... – Oishi respondeu, sem deixar de pensar que tinha quase desacostumado com aquela maneira direta de falar de Eiji – é que eu gosto mesmo do carro, me traz lembranças boas.

- Hum... – Eiji coçou a bochecha, pensativo – é só criar boas lembranças pro seu carro novo também.

- Acho que isso seria impossível...

- Nyáá! Por que não?

Oishi desviou o olhar da estrada para Eiji, como se fosse responder uma pergunta muito óbvia, mas no fim não soube o que dizer e preferiu permanecer em silêncio. Por outro lado, sentindo que havia pisado em terreno proibido, Eiji não insistiu no assunto.

- Bom, acho melhor irmos pro aeroporto. É bom chegar antes pra fazer o check in e tudo mais. – Oishi sugeriu depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.

- Certo. – Eiji concordou de imediato, embora naquele momento sua atenção estivesse mais voltada ao forro já um tanto solto do banco, que ele tratava de puxar discretamente desde a pergunta não respondida de Oishi só porque, de repente, ficara com muita vontade de produzir alguma espécie de dano àquele carro. Totalmente alheio a isso, Oishi preferiu recorrer a uma conversa totalmente trivial, tagarelando sobre o seu cotidiano e fazendo perguntas fúteis para o amigo não só no caminho até o aeroporto, mas até o momento em que os dois se encaminharam para o portão de embarque, faltando pouco mais de alguns minutos para a partida.

- ... e se eu passar pra segunda fase, vou ter que fazer uma série de provas orais logo na outra semana... e se eu passar nas provas orais... aí é só festejar – Oishi continuava a explicar sobre o concurso que teria que fazer em breve, mas se interrompeu pra olhar o relógio assim que ouviu a chamada pro embarque do amigo – acho que tá na hora, né?

- É... – Eiji respondeu sem muito ânimo, mas quando viu a expressão de despedida do amigo, tomou coragem pra quebrar aquele clima desagradável de fria normalidade e perguntou - Oishi... quando você passar nesse concurso... você vai mesmo me ver em Londres? – a voz saiu mais insegura do que imaginava e ele preferiu torcer a manga do casaco com as mãos ao invés de olhar pro amigo - É que... você sabe... eu gastei quase todo o dinheiro que estava guardando, acho que não poderei vir nem no fim do ano...

- Ora... não foi isso que nós dois combinamos? – Oishi perguntou, um tanto surpreso ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Eu sei, mas... você me promete? Promete que vai vir me visitar no fim do ano?

- Eiji...

- Por favor...? – Kikumaru perguntou com uma expressão triste e ao mesmo tempo adorável no rosto que Oishi simplesmente não era capaz de encarar sem sentir um aperto do peito.

- Escuta, com certeza eu vou passar nesse concurso e no fim do ano estarei te fazendo uma longa visita, ok? – Oishi respondeu num tom maternal, que longe de confortar o amigo só conseguiu levá-lo de vez às lágrimas – Eiji... por que você tá chorando?

Kikumaru não respondeu, apenas se abraçou ao amigo, sem conseguir conter os soluços.

- Por que? Por que no final a gente sempre se separa? – Eiji perguntou, mal conseguindo conter a própria respiração.

Oishi deu um suspiro infeliz e então segurou o queixo de Kikumaru, secando suas lágrimas com delicadeza antes de inclinar-se e para dar dois beijos nos olhos fechados e um na testa. A reação do ruivo se limitou a descansar a cabeça no peito protetor de Oishi enquanto este acariciava seus cabelos com extremo carinho.

- Koneko-Chan... Deixe essa história no passado... não quero ver mais ver você chorando por causa disso, tá? Promete que não vai mais chorar?

O outro apenas concordou com um movimento de cabeça, muito mais por causa do clima do momento do que pela convicção em não voltar a chorar o passado perdido.

- Ótimo.. agora você precisa ir, senão vai acabar perdendo o vôo. Nós nos veremos no fim do ano.

Não sem custo, Eiji se forçou a deixar os braços de Oishi e se despediu com palavras fracas antes de seguir pelo corredor de embarque, sem ter coragem de olhar pra trás.

Cinco minutos depois, no momento em que o avião iniciava a decolagem, Kikumaru imediatamente quebrou sua promessa de não chorar.

* * *

Tezuka não era do tipo que deixava as coisas pro dia seguinte, mas só naquele dia preferiu deixar no banco traseiro do carro aquela caixa de papelão trazida do trabalho e bateu a porta do veículo sentindo-se extremamente mal-humorado. Resultado inevitável do dia difícil que fora forçado a enfrentar. Minutos depois, entrou em casa silenciosamente e jogou as chaves na mesa sem qualquer cuidado, mais preocupado em tomar um banho do que qualquer coisa.

- Quer uma toalha? – aquela mesma voz de anos de convivência sempre foi a única capaz de fazer com que Tezuka estremecesse dos pés a cabeça se fez ouvir. E aquela vez não foi nenhuma exceção. O antigo capitão do Seigaku não foi capaz de conter a surpresa ao dar de cara com Fuji, sorridente, trazendo sua toalha branca preferida nas mãos.

- Fuji! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Não posso dizer que esperava palavras mais carinhosas... – Fuji riu ao perceber a total incompatibilidade entre a fala de Tezuka e a sua expressão indescritível – essa também é minha casa, ou não?

- Claro. Não foi isso que quis dizer. – Tezuka explicou.

- Eu sei. – Fuji sorriu, estendendo a toalha e o envelope enviado por ele naquela mesma tarde - Por que você fez isso, afinal?

- Isso? Foi só uma forma de me desculpar.

- Só isso? Acho que se tivesse me ligado e pedido desculpas seria bem mais fácil.

Tezuka não respondeu. Fuji passou por ele e sentou-se no sofá, de repente sem ter coragem de olhar seu companheiro nos olhos.

- Sabe? Eu não esperava que você fizesse isso... quero dizer, depois de tantos anos de sacrifício...

- Isso não tem importância. – Tezuka interrompeu.

- Claro que tem importância! Eu sei o quanto aquela empresa era importante pra você, eu sei o quanto você gostava de trabalhar lá. Eu acompanhei todos os anos de dedicação para conseguir demonstrar o seu valor. E agora como você simplesmente me entrega essa cópia da sua carta de demissão?

- Já disse. Não tem importância. Nada disso do que você falou tem importância nenhuma... se quando eu chegar à noite você não estiver aqui pra me entregar essa toalha.

- Quê? – Fuji olhou para Tezuka, surpreso.

- Tem idéia do quanto eu procurei essa toalha branca nos últimos dias? – Tezuka emendou com uma expressão séria, fazendo Fuji rir com tanta falta de talento para a comédia.

- Venha cá. – o prodígio chamou com uma voz doce e Tezuka deixou a toalha de lado e se ajoelhou no tapete, encaixando o corpo largo entre suas pernas abertas. Fuji acariciou os belos cabelos cor de mel de Tezuka e retirou seus óculos cuidadosamente para só então beijá-lo com carinho e saudade – fica na segunda gaveta da direita...

- O quê?

- A toalha.

- Hum... – Tezuka o puxou para mais um beijo, extremamente faminto dessa vez.

* * *

Dia seguinte...

Fuji não sabia a quanto tempo não tinha a oportunidade de preparar o café da manhã pra Tezuka. E é claro que não tinha sido por falta de vontade, mas sim porque nos últimos tempos simplesmente não conseguia acordar mais cedo do que o companheiro graças aos rigorosos horários de trabalho.

Cantarolando uma música idiota qualquer, preparou as coisas que Tezuka mais gostava de comer e quando achou que estava tudo arrumado e enfeitado o suficiente, deixou a cozinha carregando uma bandeja consigo. Porém, no meio do caminho para o quarto, a visão da luzinha vermelha piscante da secretária eletrônica o fez parar.

Com cuidado, Fuji deixou a bandeja com o café da manhã de Tezuka na mesa ao lado e apertou o botão da máquina. Havia quatro recados, todos eles de outras empresas com propostas "irrecusáveis" de emprego que o surpreenderam bastante. Não tanto pelas cifras, que apesar de fantásticas ainda estavam longe de pagar um empregado como Tezuka, mas pela rapidez com que ficaram sabendo da demissão dele e o procuraram para fazer aquelas propostas extremamente tentadoras.

Mesmo assim, depois de ouvir todas as mensagens, Fuji não pensou duas vezes antes de apagar cada uma delas enquanto dizia pra si mesmo, com um sorriso no rosto e sem o menor indício de remorso:

- Hoje não.

Depois disso, voltou a cantarolar uma canção ainda mais boba, enquanto levava a bandeja até o quarto onde Tezuka dormia profundamente.

Fim

Início: 13/05/2004

Término: 03/06/04


End file.
